Married Before Seattle
by InspiredByPD
Summary: What if Meredith and Derek met before they moved to Seattle? And on top of that what if they were married? What will happen when they move to Seattle and Derek becomes head of neuro and Meredith a second year resident? Might have flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes open as I am met with the sound of my alarm going off. I get out of bed and open the blinds looking out to the New York skyline. This is the last time that I will be waking up to this. It has been three weeks since my husband left for Seattle. I miss him so much and finally today I will get to see him.

I get into the shower and get ready to head to the airport. We hired movers to come and bring the rest of our things to Seattle and it is already there. The funiture here came with the house so Derek bought all new stuff and I fully trusted him in his decisions. We decided to rent a house in toen near the hospital until we found the perfect piece of land to build our dream house on.

Eight hours later I land in Seattle where I'm starting my new life with my husband. I walk out of the terminal and search for the curly dark hair that I feel in love with. I spot him only a few seconds later holding flowers. I smile at the site of him and he smiles back. I start walking faster and eventually I end up running into his arms.

"Hi..." He says after a few seconds.

"Hi. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, but now we are here together."

"Can we go get my bag and then go home? I want to spend some alone time with you."

"Of course, but I kindof hade a surprise for you."

"Well we can do that also long as it is just you and me."

"Ok then let's go."

After getting my bag Derek and I head out to his new Porsche that he bought since he needed a car. He puts my bag in the back and then opens the car door for me. He gets into the driver's seat and carefully backs the car out of the parking spot. I turn on the radio and laugh when I am met by Clash.

"Sorry I was in a good mood today because you were coming here so I was rocking out to it since this morning."

"It's ok. I kind of have to admit I missed it."

"Seriously?"

"Well yeah I missed you so therefore I missed Clash because Clash is you."

"I love you." He says grabing my hand and resting it on his lap.

"I love you too. So what is this surprise?"

"You will just have to wait and see."

We pull up to the ferry docks 30 minutes later.

"Ferryboats?"

"This is just an added bonus the real surprise is after we get off. Want to go up?"

"Sure."

We head up to the top deck to watch the water move by as the ferry moves. I'm leaning on the railing infront of me and Derek wraps his arms around me.

"It is nice to have you in my arms again."

"Hmm it feels nice being in your arms. It was so hard to sleep without you since you left."

"Yeah it has been the same for me too. Sorry I couldn't get tomorrow off."

"It's ok. I need to go talk to the cheif and get everything ready for the next day."

"Maybe we can get lunch together."

"I would love to."

"Good you can just page me when you are done. I should be in my office. Maybe I can give you to unofficial tour."

"Sounds good. Let's go back to the car so we can get to this surprise."

We get back to the car and drive to the surprise. When we get to a dirt road I start to get worried about where he is taking me. We pull up to a huge green space with a view of the habor and Seattle. We get out of the car and walk hand in hand to the edge of the cliff.

"Wow it is beautiful."

"This is what I thought when I found this. Two days after arriving in Seattle I came out here to just get away. I missed you so much. I was walking out here and found it was for sale. I called the realtor and bought it."

"What?"

"We want to build our dream house and this is perfect for that."

"It is. I love it. You did such and amazing job."

"Just wait until you see the apartment."

"Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

"Meredith! It is so good to see you." Says the chief as I walk into his office the following day.

"I am so greatful that I was able to change hospitals in the middle of my residency."

"Well I have your lab coat and badge for you. I just need you to sign a few papers and you will officially be a part of the Seattle Grace staff."

"Well is that everything?" I ask after signing the papers.

"It is and why don't we go on a little tour of the hospital."

"Actually Derek was hoping that he could give me a tour. I just got here last night and he wants to take me to lunch too."

"That is perfectly fine. I will see you tomorrow for your first day and I'll give you your group of interns."

"Ok thank you chief."

I walk out of the chiefs office and call Derek.

"Hey so I'm all done with my meeting."

"Ok I'm just in my office so you can come up here and I'll give you the tour."

"Ok but there is just one problem."

"And what would that be?"

"Where is your office?"

"Oh yes that would be a good thing to know. Just go to the elevator up to the fourth floor turn right and it is five doors down."

"Ok see you in a few."

"Hey." I say as I walk into Derek's office.

"Hey. How was your meeting?" He asks as I walk behind his desk to sit in his lap.

"Well I'm an official memeber of the Seattle Grace staff." Showing him my badge and lab coat.

"That's great. I can't wait to work with my favorite resident again."

"Hey I don't want you giving me any special treatment."

"Well you're specializing in neuro so we will be working a lot together."

"I can't wait, but let's go on this tour."

"And this is the resident's lounge. And there is your cubby over there." Derek says pointing to the empty cubby.

"Wow this is a step up from the intern locker room, but a step down from my resident lounge in NYC."

"Yeah I know. But you will just be in here to change."

"You should go show me the infamous on call rooms." I say with a smirk.

"I like your thinking there Dr. Shepherd. I know just the place."

We quickly enter the on call room and Derek right away presses me up against the door. I reach behind me and lock the door. My hands then reach to Derek's hem of his scrub top and I take it off of him. He then picks me up and carry's me to the bed. Sometime in there we lost our clothes. His hands are all over my body and the feeling of his big strong rough hands feel amazing. It may have been a quick incounter in the on call room but sex with my husband was special every single time.

A/N There you go. If I wasn't in public right now the on call room scene would have been more mature but I really wanted to get this updated.


	3. Chapter 3

*Beep Beep Beep*

The alarm goes off bright and early. It has been two weeks since I have moved out to Seattle. I can't get over the feeling of sleeping in my husband's arms again. I was a little worried about what the other residents would think of me being married to an attending, but Cristina Yang was pregnant during her internship with an attending's baby and they are engaged to be married so I wasn't the only one having a relationship with an attending.

"Mmm good morning." Says the sexy voice of the man next to me.

"Good morning. What time do you have to be in?"

"Ten. I have a surgery at noon."

"I have to go in at nine. What time are you off?"

"Hopefully by six."

"We should drive into work together I'm off at 6:30."

"Hmm bring something nice to wear after work we need a date night."

"Sounds like a plan. We could definitely use a date night."

—-

I walk down to the lobby where Derek told me to meet him. I see him right away. He is dressed in a black suit with a blue button down shirt with some buttons undone. Man he sure knows how to make me want to jump him right then and there.

"Hey handsome."

"Hey...wow you look beautiful."

"Thanks." I say giving him a kiss. "Ready?"

"Of course. I can't wait for our date that I have planned for us."

"Where are we going?"

"The Space Needle."

"You know I lived here before and I have never been here."

"Well it is a night of firsts isn't it."

"Night of firsts?"

"You'll see now let's go up."

The doors to the top floor open. It is dark. We step of off the elevator and lights turn on as people yell surprise.

"What?!" I say turning around to look at my husband.

"Happy third anniversary baby. Our first in Seattle."

A/N Ok I'm sorry it is short, but I wanted to get one of my stories updated. I have two others stories that I write for another site, but I can't post it on here because it involves real people. The next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter right where this one left off. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I just graduated from high school this last Sunday and I had so much to do for school. Now I am currently getting my CNA and working so I won't have a lot of free time until closer to the end of June.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I know I haven't updated this story in awhile so I want to update it, but with my merder stories I'm kind of stuck so I really need your guy's help. So if you have anything to help me with send me a message.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my god Derek you did all this? You are seriously the world's most perfect husband." I say seeing all our New York friends and family.

"You were telling me how you missed seeing them everyday and I wanted to give you something special for our anniversary so this is me giving you the people you miss greatly."

"Thank you and I love you." I say giving him a kiss and hug. "Your present is coming later. I want it to be more private." I whisper in his ear before greeting our guests.

I step outside looking over the Seattle skyline from the top of the Space Needle. I needed the fresh air. as much as I miss my New York family and friends what I am going to tell Derek in just a few short hours is a huge step in our life and I still have my fears because of how I grew up. I hear the door open behind me, but I don't turn to see who it is.

"You okay dear." I turn around to the mother I wish I had growing up.

"I wish I could say yes because this is seriously an amazing night, but no I am terrified."

"Oh dear it is ok to have a little fear in your life from time to time. You just made a huge move across the country from your family and this is all new to you."

"I wish it was that. But honestly in the time that Derek and I were living apart I just wanted to be with my husband because a world without him is just...I can't live without him and I have never been like that until I met him."

"Oh honey I'm sure whatever is terrifying you, you can always know that Derek will always be by your side. I have never seen my son so happy in his life until he met you. You bring him so much in his life and I can't thank you enough for giving my son that."

"Well I know Derek will be happy about this, but I just don't want to turn into my mother. I don't want anyone to go through what I went through when I was growing up."

"Oh my your pregnant?"

"Yeah I am and I am so happy but so nervous. I don't want to be because this is what we have wanted since we got married and it is finally real."

"Well if it is anything you are not like your mother. You're nervous that you will become her and that just goes to show that you are not like her. And I can't wait to be a grandma again." She says giving me a hug.

"Thank you for being the mother I wish I had my whole life."

"Of course. And tell Derek soon because I know he will be thrilled."

"Oh don't worry that is what I am giving him for our anniversary."

"I promise to acted surprised when he tells me because I know he will want to tell me."

"Don't worry I won't tell him I told you."

"You want to go back inside?"

"Yeah I just need a few more minutes alone. Thank you so much Carolyn."

"Of course dear."

I look over the skyline for the last time before going back inside. Today has been a great day and I can't wait to see the look in my husband's eyes.

"Hmm tonight was amazing." I said as we pull up to the trailer.

"It was. Just think this time next week the ground will be broken on our dream house."

"Oh can't wait to sit on our new porch looking at the amazing view."

"Hmm sounds perfect. But I want to look at the most beautiful in the whole wide world."

Derek sweeps me up and carries me in the trailer. I almost forget about the present that I have sitting on the table wrapped perfectly for him to open.

"Wait. Derek stop."

"What?" He eyes me like I have two heads.

"I have something for you."

"Mer I don't need anything. All I need is you."

"But I know that you will like this gift a lot and it is very unreturnable."

"Ok I'll open it, but I want sex after."

"Of course."

He opens the present and pulls out this onesie with "I have the worlds best daddy" on it.

"What your..."

"Pregnant. Yes Derek we are going to have a baby."

"I have never loved you more than I do know." He kneels down and lifts my shirt up. "Hi baby. Mommy and I are so happy to be your parents and we can't wait to meet you. We love you so much." He tells my stomach before kissing it. I have tears in my eyes. He is seriously the perfect person to share my life with.

"Now let's have some celebratory sex mommy Shepherd."

"Come on daddy Shepherd."


	6. So Sorry

Hi it's me Sam. I'm sorry to all of you who have dedicated yourselves in reading this story but I'm sorry to say I'm going to have to end this story. I will leave this up for about a week before I delete this story. I'm so sorry.


	7. news

Hi it is Sam. So after reading all of your wonderful comments I have decided to keep my merder stories going, but they will be on hold until who knows when. Also I am just going to have these stories on here instead of also on wattpad since I have stories on there that aren't on here because they involve real people, which in my opinion is stupid that we can't post real people fanfictions. Anyway thanks for all the sweet comments.


	8. Authors note

This is just an author's note. There is a new Merder story on here also called Married Before Seattle and I feel very offended that someone used my title for the same type of AU story. If you are the author or know the author of the other story please change the title. I am going to finish this story it is just on a lengthy hiatus because right now I can't find the want to write Merder because of the show, but I will finish this story. So if you are writing a story please be creative and make up your own title instead of using someone else's.


End file.
